Teker Üzerinde Ölüm/Diyaloglar
Andrea Marquez: Merhabalar, <İsim>! Her şeyden önce Pasifik Koyu'ndaki ilk vakanın üstesinden geldiğin için seni tebrik ediyorum! Andrea: Harika bir iş çıkardın ve Amy'de epey bir heyecanlanmış. Kızın bayağı bir elinden tutmuşsun! Andrea: Yalnız bugün onunla çalışmayacaksın. Frank daha yeni öfke kontrol kursundan döndü ve bugün onunla iş başı yapmanı istiyorum. Andrea: Kendisi de geldi işte. Ah, evet, uzaktan bakınca biraz sünepe gibi gözükebilir ama kendisi harika bir dedektiftir. Özünde... Frank Knight: Selam Andrea, beni özledin mi? Öfke kontrolü de neymiş ya, baydı resmen! Vatandaş bilse parasını nasıl çar-çur ediyoruz! Kurs yerine bira festivaline gittim! Andrea: Bana Amir Marquez diyeceksin, sakıncası yoksa. Hem bu Bira Festivali meselesini de birazdan konuşacağız. Andrea: Şimdilik müsaade et de seni <İsim> ile tanıştırayım. Şu andan itibaren birlikte çalışacaksınız. Frank: Haa, demek şehirdeki yeni polis sensin <İsim>. Hangi akla hizmet bu sıçan çukurundan bozma şehre geldin ki. Frank: Her neyse, istersen sana biraz etrafı gezdireyim, he <İsim>? Amy sana Okyanus Kıyısının parlak yanını göstermişti, ben ise sana şehrin bağırsaklarını göstereceğim. ''-Karakoldan bir iki adım ötede...-'' Frank: Kokuyu alıyor musun, <İsim>? Egzoz dumanı, alkol ve sidik... İşte gerçek Pasifik Koyu bu! Frank: Bu mahalle genelde kalabalık olur, ama ufukta it kopuk görünmüyor. Ortalık çok sessiz. Biraz fazla sessiz... Frank: HAY LANET! Frank: N'OLUYO LA... Frank: Yine şu sokak yarışçıları! Bu zibidiler arabaları ile hava atmak için sokakları yarış pisti gibi kullanıyor ve gittikleri her yere kaza götürüyorlar! Frank: Sanırsam haklısın <İsim>. İyisi mi gidip bir bakalım şuna. İçimden bir ses bu gecenin çok uzun süreceğini söylüyor. 1. Bölüm İncele: Araba Kazası. Frank: Sana ne dedim ben? Sokak yarışçıları işte! Beş para etmez namussuzlar! Naah, işte sırf bu tarz sahneler yüzünden her sabah bir bardak indirmek zorunda kalıyorum! Frank: Kaza ihtimalini falan unutalım <İsim>, bu resmen cinayet! Bu serseri sözde delikanlılık yapayım derken karpuz gibi ikiye yarılmış! Frank: Bu da neden herkesin cinayet mahallinden kaçtığını gösteriyor. Bu serseriler olaya bulaşmak istememişler! Ama doğru diyorsun, bu arabayı cinayet silahı olarak kayda alabiliriz. Frank: Cüzdanındaki kimliğe göre adı Carlos Antonio imiş. Hemen şunu otopsi odasına göndersek iyi olur. Bu şekille tamda Roxie'nin tipi gibi duruyor. Frank: Şu araba parçalarını tamir etmek istediğine emin misin? Pekala, burada patron sensin, o zaman marifetlerini konuştur bakalım! Frank: O-oo, bu GPS cihazı kilitli gibi duruyor. Ve dürüst olmak gerekirse eğer, bilgisayarlarla aram hiç iyi değildir. Eğer bunu açmayı başarırsan, ilk içkiler benden! Otopsi: Kurbanın Cesedi. Roxie: Vay be! Bana getirdiğiniz ceset darmadağındı! Kafatasını gördünüz mü? Çilek reçeli kavanozu gibi yarılmış! Tam bir şaheser! Frank: Demedim mi ben sana <İsim>? Onu seveceğini biliyordum. Eee, Roxie, kurbanın başına tam olarak ne gelmiş? Roxie: Ölüm sebebi gayet açık. Araba üzerinden geçtiği sırada kafatasının betona yaptığı darbe sonucunda beyni sütlaç gibi akmış! Frank: Çizdiğin tablo için teşekkürler, Roxie. Dün bira festivalinde ne içtiysem çıkarasım geldi. Başka bir şey var mı? Roxie: Var, evet. Kurbanın yumruklarında açılmış bir sürü yara vardı, bu da ölmeden önce mücadele ettiği anlamına geliyor. Pes etmeden önce katile çok sağlam bir yumruk atmış. Frank: Bu da yüzünde şişlik olan birisini arıyoruz demektir! Gözümüzden kolay kolay kaçacak bir şey değil, <İsim>! Araba Parçaları. Frank: Pekala, arabanın direksiyonunu onardın. Peki bununla ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun, zeki çocuk? Frank: Hmm, anladım, herhalde Yann, bu direksiyona bizim için bir göz atabilir. Gerçi bana pekte bir araba ustası gibi görünmüyor ama, beni daha önce şaşırttığı oldu. Analiz et: Direksiyon. Yann: Bu direksiyonu bana getirmekle harika bir iş yaptın <İsim>. Carlos'un katilinin, arabayı çalmak için marşı zorladığını öğrendim! Yann: Belli ki katil, mekanikten iyi anlayan biri, çünkü bu janjanlı arabaları, daha bıyığı terlememiş çömezlerin çalabilmeleri mümkün değil. Frank: Çünkü bu direksiyon bir sokak yarışı arabasına ait. Hay ben bu sokak yarışçılarının! Andrea beni kendi halime bıraksaydı, bu çöplük takımının hepsi şimdiye mapus damını boylamıştı! Yann: Asabiyet, Frank! Tibet'te iken bana bir rahip şöyle demişti: "Aklını tek bir yaprağa veren, ağacı göremez!" Frank: Eğer... Madem öyle diyorsun. Katilin mekanikten anladığını bir kenara yazalım, olur mu <İsim>? İncele: GPS Cihazı. Frank: Pekala, <İsim>. Gördüğüm üzere GPS cihazının kilidini açmayı başardın. Eh, fena sayılmaz, herhalde. Frank: Şimdi bunu açtığına göre, kurbanımızı öldüren arabanın burada kaza yapmadan önce nereden geldiğini bulabiliriz. Frank: Pekala, nasıl çalışıyordu bu? Hee, şimdi gördüm. GPS'teki son adres: "42, Sunny Glades Estate, Okyanus Kıyısı". Frank: Glades Estate'mi? Yüksek standartlara gel! <İsim>, direksiyona sen geç! ''-Daha sonra Sunny Glades Estate'te...-'' Frank: Hey! Kimse yok mu? Uyanın lo! Pasifik Koyu Polisi! Kapı ardına kadar açıktı, bu pekte güvenli değil, biliyor muydunuz? Derek Stone: Hey, n'oluyo la! Vışş, Frank, bu sensin! N'abersin bea? Hayatımın akşamdan kalmasını yaşıyorum resmen! Dün gece parti düzenledim de... Ağrı kesicilere vurmam lazım... Frank: Derek Stone! SEN burada mı yaşıyorsun?! Bakıyorum da kendini epey bir geliştirmişsin. Seni en son gördüğümde kenar mahallelerin çöplüklerinde yatıp kalkıyordun! Derek: Hee, doğrudur! Böyle savruk bir yerde yaşayacağımı düşünmüş müydün hiç? Söylesene, yanındaki yeni eleman da kim? Frank: Sana göre <İsim>, Derek. Ayrıca burada bulunmamızın sebebi Carlos Antonio adlı bir zırtapozun bir arabayla öldürülmüş olması. Ve bulduğumuz izler bizi senin dairene getirdi. Frank: Şimdi otur oturduğun yerde ve gıkını bilem çıkartayım deme. <İsim> mekanını arayıp sana bir kaç soru soracak. İncele: Daire. Frank: İç çamaşırı yığını mı? Ciddi misin sen? Bunları sen hallediver <İsim>. Burada neler yaşandığını bilmiyorum, fakat bunu tamamen senin hayal gücüne bırakıyorum! Frank: Ayriyetten bulduğun şu fotoğraf parçalara ayrılmış. Anlaşılan birisi bu resimden pekte memnun kalmamış. Frank: Şu hengameyi adam edebilir misin sana zahmet? Halen dünkü bira festivalinden ötürü kafam çorba gibi... Derek Stone'a katilin arabasını sor. Frank: Pekala <İsim>, sakın bu Derek denen herifin sana numara çekmesine müsaade etme. Onda beyin fukarası parti hayvanından daha fazlası var. İnan bana, insanları nasıl kekleyeceğini iyi biliyor, hıyar. Frank: Çok sayıda yasa dışı işler yapmasıyla tanınıyor zaten. Kaçakçılık, hırsızlık, uyuşturucu ticareti, anla işte. Ve nasıl olduysa henüz yakalanamadı. Şimdilik. Frank: Ahanda Derek geliyor. Onunla konuşmamız gerek. Frank: Pekala, Derek. Carlos bir araba ile öldürüldü. Kafatası, bir sokak yarışının ortasında ikiye yarıldı. Frank: Ayriyetten arabanın GPS'i, arabanın cinayetten önce senin yerinin önünde park edilmiş olduğunu gösteriyor. Derek: GPS cihazını mı izledin? Bu, senden beklenmeyecek kadar zekice bir hareket, Frank! Gerçi onların nasıl çalıştığını bile bilmediğini düşünüyordum, ama... Her neyse, bunun benimle ne ilgisi var? Frank: Burada parti veren sendin, o yüzden bir şeyler görmüş olman lazım. Tabii eğer Carlos'u kendin öldürmediysen! Derek: Hop, hop, yavaştan gel bakalım! Parti zıvanadan çıktından sonra her şeyin nasıl b*ka sardığını sende biliyorsun, baba. Carlos ile ilgilenemeyek kadar kızlarla meşguldüm, bea! Derek: Hem niye takayım ki? Carlos, beş parasız fukaranın tekiydi, durmadan milletten para dilenip dururdu. Beni durmadan kişisel sosyal hizmetlisi olarak kullanırdı. Rezil ötesi, bea! Derek: Anlaşılan size yardım edemeyeceğim. Araba hakkında hiç bir bilgim yok, ayrıca da Carlos'u herhangi birisi öldürmüş olabilir. Onu bulmak için bol şanslar <İsim>! İncele: İç Çamaşırı Yığını. Frank: Demek burada bırakılmış iç çamaşırlarının arasından bir tane cep telefonu çıkardın, he <İsim>? Frank: Kilitli mi? Pekala <İsim>, burada dümeni sana devrediyorum. Şu gerizekalı bilgisayarlı telefonlarla aram hiç iyi değildir de. İncele: Telefon. Frank: Demek Derek'in dairesinde bulduğumuz bu telefonun doğru şifresini buldun. Hiç fena değil <İsim>, günün birinde bana bir uğra da benim şu VCR'ı da kuruver sana zahmet! Frank: Bir insan nasıl bu kadar egoist olabilir acaba? Herif resmen kendi resmini duvar kağıdı yapmış! Doğru, en azından bunun kurbanımıza ait olduğunu biliyoruz! Frank: Fakat her ne kadar yetenekli olsan da, bunu Hannah'ya göndermek daha akıllıca bir hareket olur, değil mi? Hadi bunu ona postalayalım. Analiz et: Telefon. Hannah: Kurbanın telefonunu bana getirdiğin için teşekkürler <İsim>. Mesajları okuduktan sonra şehirde konuşulan argoya da böylece aşina olmuş oldum. Hannah: Kurbana gönderilen şu mesaj oldukça dikkatimi çekti. Cinayetten sadece birkaç saat önce gönderilmiş: "Ayağını denk al, yoksa seni dilimlerim. Demedi deme..." Hannah: Gönderenin adı Shawn Bailey. Adresini bulup tabletine gönderdim bile <İsim>. Frank: Tablet mi? Kalem kağıda n'oldu? Neyse <İsim>, hadi gidip şu Shawn Bailey denen herifi bulalım! Shawn Bailey'i kurbana gönderdiği tehdit hakkında sorgula. Shawn Bailey: Carlos öldü mü? Vallaha mı? Of be... Carlos benim arkadaşımdı. Onu özleyeceğim be abi. Frank: Öyle mi? Ona gönderdiğin bu son mesaja bakacak olursak eğer, bize nedense ondan daha çok kıl kapıyor muşsun gibi geldi. Shawn: Sadece onla maytap geçiyordum, hepsi bu! O mesajı da şaka olsun diye gönderdim, anladınız mı? Shawn: Bazen durduk yere atarlanırdı, öyle durumlarda da onu hep ben sakinleştirirdim. Her ne kadar şiddete eğimli de olsa, o benim kardeşimdi, dostum! Shawn: Carlos her zaman delikanlı olduğunu kanıtlamaya çalışırdı. Bilek güreşi, kumar... anlarsınız ya. Herif tam bir belaydı, bu yüzden de herkes ondan kurtulmak istiyordu, dostum! Shawn: Fakat benim, kişisel olarak onunla bir alıp veremediğim yoktu. Onu seviyordum, anlarsınız ya. Onu öldüren her kimse, inşallah kısa bir süre içerisinde onu sepetlersin . Sözüm söz! İncele: Parçalanmış Fotoğraf. Frank: Gördüğüm üzere Derek'in dairesinde bulduğumuz fotoğrafı birleştirmeyi başardın, <İsim>! Frank: Haklısın, bu kurbanımız, Carlos Antonio. Anlaşılan hayatının anını yaşıyormuş, fakat şu kolları arasına aldığı kız da kim? Frank: Bu şehirde bunun gibi sarışınlardan yığınla var. Nasıl tam olarak bunu arayacağız ki? Frank: İyi fikir <İsim>. Hadi Hannah'ya gidip o ineğimsi insan radarını bu resim üzerinde çalıştırmasını söyleyelim! Analiz et: Fotoğraf. Hannah: Derek'in dairesinde bulmuş olduğunu bu fotoğraftaki kızın adı Memphis Banach. Hannah: 15 yaşındayken okulu bırakmış ve kendisine sokak yarışçıları grubunda bir yer bulmuş. Kurbanın kız arkadaşı olması da bu yüzden. Frank: Bu şeyleri nereden ve nasıl bulduğunu bir türlü anlayamıyorum. İnsanların çöplerini falan mı karıştırıyorsun? Hannah: Hepsi kızın Friendnet profilinde yazıyor. Friendnet'i duydun, değil mi? Çocuklar sosyal ağ diyorlar. Frank: Söyle o "çocuklara", bunu alıp münasip bir yerlerine soksunlar! Ama haklısın <İsim>, bu Memphis Banach denen kızla bir an önce konuşmalıyız. Memphis Banach'a kurbanla olan ilişkisini sor. Memphis Banach: Ah, Carlos! Zavallı Carlos'um! Ona bu sokak yarışlarına girmenin tehlikeli olduğunu söylemiştim. Ve şimdi öldü! Şimdi ben nerelere gideyim ? Frank: Duyduğumuza göre sen ve Carlos bir ilişki içerisindeymiş siniz, doğru mu? Onunla nasıl karşılaştın? Memphis: Onunla gece kulübünde tanıştım. Tam da bu yeni hayata başlıyordum. Bütün parasını bana harcadı, çok şekerdi! Sonra da bana arabasını gösterdi ve, anlarsınız ya... Frank: Onu kimin öldürebileceği hakkında bir fikrin var mı peki? Memphis: Hımm, Carlos'un bu sokak yarışı işinde epey bir rakibi vardı. Fakat bana bundan hiç bahsetmezdi. Dediğine göre bu sokak işlerinden anlamazmışım. Memphis: Benden tek istediği şey onu sevmem ve ona güzel görünmem idi. Ben de bunu hali ilen yerine getirdim! (Memphis ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Pekala, bu Memphis denen kız, zararsız birisine benziyor. Ağlaması da numaradan değildi. Frank: Ama doğru dedin <İsim>. Yann'ın deyimiyle: "İşler, nadiren göründüğü gibidir." Ya da benim deyimimle: "Bu işte bir b*kluk var". O yüzden bir gözümüzde onun üzerinde olsun. Daha sonra karakolda... Frank: Pekala <İsim>, bu bira festivali fena halde kafamı zil zurna yaptı, ama yinede her şeyi tekrardan bir gözden geçirelim, olur mu? Frank: Carlos Antonio, yani pabucumun delikanlısı, sokak yarışı sırasında bir araba ile öldürüldü. Frank: Şu anda bildiklerimize göre katil araba mekaniğinden anlıyor ve olaydan bir kaç tane şişlik ile kurtulmuş. Frank: Carlos, Derek'in mekanından çıkan bir araba ile öldürülmüş. Ve, tabii ki de, dediğine göre cinayet yaşandığı sırada parti düzenliyormuş. Frank: Shawn Bailey'e gelince, Carlos'u tehdit ettiğine dair elimizde kanıt var, tabii beyefendi bunun bir kardeş şakası olduğunu iddia ediyor. Hannah: <İsim>! bunu görmen lazım! Cinayet her yere virüs gibi yayılmış! Frank: Virüs gibi mi? İyi de virüsün bilindik araba kazası ile ne alakası olur ki? Hannah: Yani internetin her yerine yayılmış, Frank! Birisi, çevrimiçi videolar sitesi TrendVid'e cinayetin videosunu yüklemiş! Buna mutlaka bakman lazım! 2. Bölüm Hannah: <İsim>, işte buradasın! Bunu derhal görmen lazım! Carlos Antonio cinayetinin videoları çevrim içi video paylaşım sitesi TrendVid'e çıkmış! Hannah: Ne yazık ki arabayı kullanan şahıs gözükmüyor fakat videolardan bir tanesi arabanın "Oceanic Tattoos" adlı dövme salonunun önünde park edilmiş halde olduğunu gösteriyor. Hannah: Videoları çeken Becky Walden diye birisi. Kendisi telefon müptelası bir blogcu ve tam bir olay avcısı. Frank: Kameralı bir ölüm heveslisi mi? Haklısın <İsim>. Bu Becky Walden'da bir kaç tahta eksik gibi. Hadi gidip konuşalım şununla! Frank: Ayrıca arabanın izini sürmek demek, katilin izini sürmek demektir! Hadi şu "Oceanic Tattoos" denilen yere bir bakalım. Becky Walden'a cinayet videosunu sor. Frank: Pekala, Becky. Bize bir zahmet Carlos Antonio cinayetinin videolarını neden TrendVid'e yüklediğini açıklar mısın? Becky Walden: Öf! İnsanlar görsün diye tabii ki de! Şu anda sitedeki en popüler video o! Becky: İlk başta bunun yeni çekilen bir aksiyon filmine ait bir sahne olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Fakat zavallı adamın kafatasının pinyata gibi yarıldığını gördüğüm anda, turnayı gözünden vuracağımı fark ettim! Frank: Umarım kafanda bir kaç tahtanın eksik olduğunun farkındasındır, küçük hanım! Arabayı kullananın fotoğrafını çekmemiş olmanda ayrı bir sorunsal zaten! Sanki çekmemeye uğraşmışsın gibi! Becky: İnanın bana, eğer çekebilecek olsaydım çekerdim! Fakat halen bakmam gereken resimler var, bakarsınız şansım yaver gider. Frank: Hiç uğraşma, kızım. Sadece telefonunu <İsim>'e ver ve bırak ta resimlere kendimiz bakalım. (Becky ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Pekala <İsim>, bu telefonda katilin arabasını gösteren yığınla resim var. Sen işe yarar bir şeyler görebildin mi? Frank: Pekala, her resimde aynı motorsiklet var, fakat hiç birinde tam görüntüsü çıkmamış. O yüzden kafanda ne var pek anlamış değilim <İsim>... Frank: Fotoğraflardan parçalar toplayarak motorsikletin çakmasını yapabilirim mi diyorsun? Olur, denemekten zarar gelmez! Frank: Yani "senin" denemenden zarar gelmez demek istemiştim. Telefonlar uzay mekiği kumandasına dönmeye başladığından beridir bu işleri bıraktım da. İncele: Becky'nin Telefonu. Frank: Demek Becky Walden'ın telefonu ile çektiği resimlerdeki motor bir "Sawa Motorsikleti" imiş! Frank: Doğru diyorsun <İsim>. Hannah, bu modelin sahibinin kim olduğunu saptayabilir. Hadi bunu ona yollayalım. Analiz et: Motorsiklet. Hannah: Becky Walden'ın fotoğrafında tespit etmiş olduğun motorsikleti araştırdım. Naomi Suzuki adlı birine ait. Hannah: Bu kadın, son birkaç yıldır sokak yarışçılarının peşine düşüp onları içeriye attırmaya çalışıyormuş. Yasaya aykırı bir hareketi yok, ama çok yaklaştığı anlar olmuş. Hannah: Bu yüzden internetteki insanlar ona "Adalet Motorcusu" demeye başlamışlar. Motorsikletini de kendisi modifiye etmiş, kendisi tam bir mekanik hastası! Hannah: Abi, hasta oldum hatuna resmen. Japon "Sawa" motorsikletlerinin üzerinde acayip seksi duruyor. Hele bir de şu giydiği tuluma bak! Vay babanın ömrüne! Frank: Nasıl ya... iyide senin kız arkadaşın... ya da erkek arkadaşın... her neyse işte, ondan yok muydu? Hannah: Kız arkadaşım var Frank. Ama bu, başkasından hoşlanmayacağım anlamına gelmez! Frank: Ooooooldu o zaman. Haklısın <İsim>. Naomi hem sokak yarışçılarına karşıymış, hem de suç mahallinde bulunuyormuş. Onunla konuşmak için yeterli bir sebep! Hannah: Hop, Frank, kıza abanma hemen, o bizim tarafımızda! Onun masum olduğunu biliyorum, üzerine gitme, olur mu? Naomi Suzuki'ye cinayet mahallinde ne aradığını sor. Frank: Bayan Suzuki, Carlos Antonio öldürüldüğü sırada cinayet mahallinde bulunduğunuzu biliyoruz. Bir şeyler gördünüz mü? Naomi Suzuki: Kaputuna bir adamın bağlanmış olduğu bir yarış arabası görmüştüm. Tabii ki izlemek için durdum! Naomi: Keşke süren kişiyi görebilseydim, en azından bir elini sıkardım! Naomi: Carlos ve çetesi vatandaşların hayatlarını tehlikeye atıyordu! Sizler, yani polis, fazla yavaş olduğunuz için birilerinin bir şeyler yapması gerekiyordu! Naomi: İnşallah o namussuz sokak yarışçıların da sonları Carlos'un ki gibi olur! İnşallah bugünkü yaşanan şey herkese ibret olur!!! Naomi: Ben de SİZİN işinizi yaparken, sizi kafa yormayla baş başa bırakıyorum! (Naomi ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Pekala, kahraman kızımız iş başında anlaşılan! Tabii taşıdığı garezi de unutmamak lazım! Frank: Doğru dedin, kızı şüpheli listemizden silemeyiz. Kim bilir Carlos'un sorun çıkarmasına mani olmak için neler yapar! İncele: Dövme Salonu. Frank: Pekala <İsim>, katilin cinayetten önce buraya uğramış olduğunu gösteren bir şeyler bulabildin mi? Frank: Dergi yığını mı? Yok, arama işini sana devrediyorum. Zaten adam gibi uyku da uyumadım, o yüzden kafam hiç kaldırmıyor. Frank: İyi yakaladın! Bu vardiya çizelgesi, katilin buraya arabasını park ettiği sırada kimin işbaşında olduğunu gösterebilir. Frank: Fakat silinmiş, hay şansıma tüküreyim. Şuna bir el atıversen, hele? İncele: Dergi Yığını. Frank: Pekala <İsim>, dövme salonundaki dergi yığınının içinden bir adet... sustalı mı buldun? Frank: Bu bebeklerden görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Ayrıca bu iş görmüş gibi. Ne amaçla kullanılmış ki? Frank: Anladım, <İsim>. Hiç elimiz kirletmeden bu sustalıyı doğruca analiz için Yann'a teslim edelim. Analiz et: Bükük Sustalı. Yann: Carlos'un katilinin, arabayı direksiyondaki marşı zorlayarak çaldığından bahsetmiş miydim sana <İsim>? Yann: İçimden bir his, dövme salonunda bulmuş olduğun bu sustalı bıçağın bununla ilgisi olduğunu söyledi, o yüzden direksiyondaki hasarla bunun karşılaştırmasını yaptım. Yann: Ve şüpheye yer bırakmayacak şekilde netleşti; katil, arabayı çalarken bu sustalıyı kullanmış! Yann: Hepsi bu kadarda değil! Katil, bıçağın üzerinde çok değerli bir hediye bırakmış; bıçağın sapında marihuana partikülleri buldum. Katil, marşı sorlarken ot içiyormuş! Frank: Az daha bekleyememiş mi? Haklısın <İsim>. Bu katilin kafası ne kadar iyi olursa olsun, marihuanaya düşkün olduğunu unutmamamız gerek! İncele: Vardiya Çizelgesi. Frank: Şu onardığın vardiya çizelgesi, katil arabasını "Oceanic Tattoos"'un önüne park ettiği sırada iş balında olanın Shawn Bailey olduğunu söylüyor! Frank: Doğru dedin, zaten herifin kurbana yakın olduğunu biliyoruz. Ayrıca ona, öldürülmeden önce gönderdiği şu pekte dosthane olmayan mesajda da bir bit yeniği var. Frank: Eğer bir şeyler görmüşse, ona bunu anlattıracağız. Değil mi <İsim>? Shawn'a katilin arabasıyla ilgili ne bildiğini sor. Frank: Bu arabayı tanıdın mı, Shawn? Bu, senin çalıştığın "Oceanic Tattoos"'un hemen dışına park edilmiş bir halde duruyordu. Shawn: Bahsettiğiniz arabayı biliyorum. Acayip bir şey. Bende işimden anlarım elbet, araba mekaniği benim için hobiden daha fazlasıdır. Frank: Güzel! Bunu oraya Carlos'un katili park etmiş. Bunu kim sürüyordu peki? Shawn: Voo! Mesaim sırasında bir sürü insan geliyor ve her birinin tek tek kaydını tutmuyorum! Sadece gelip, dövmelerini yaptırıp gidiyorlar. Her hangi birisi olabilir! Shawn: Bütün bu olanlar çok garip. Carlos'u en son gördüğümde Derek'in partisinde hayatını yaşıyordu. Halen onun gittiğini kabullenemiyorum, baba! Shawn: Umarım Memphis iyidir... Dışarısı erkekler dünyası, anladınız mı demek istediğimi? Ayrıca ona bakması için sağlam bir erkeğe ihtiyacı olacak. (Shawn ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Tabii ki de Shawn bir şeyler görmedi. Ne zaman görürler ki zaten... Frank: Shawn, Derek'in partisinden bahsetmişti. Anlaşılan bütün şüphelilerimiz bir yada iki kez oraya gitmişler. Frank: O zaman gidip şu daireyi bir kez daha arayalım <İsim>! İncele: Oturma Odası. Frank: O parçalanmış kağıt parçasını o muazzam içgüdülerine dayanarak topladığını tahmin ediyorum, <İsim>? Frank: Bakma sen bana, bana eski günlerimi hatırlatıyorsun. Bu kadar heves, insan yoruluyor haliylen. İncele: Parçalanmış Kağıt. Frank: Pekala, bulduğun bu şikayet dilekçesine göre Memphis Banach tarafından... Carlos Antonio'ya şikayet davası mı açılmış? O zibidi kıza ne yaptı ki? Frank: Seni bilmem <İsim>, ama bu yasal zırvalar benim fena halde başımı ağrıtıyor. Hadi bunu Hannah'ya yollayalım, bu işlerden ancak o anlar. Analiz et: Şikayet Dilekçesi. Hannah: Bana getirdiğiniz belgeye bakacak olursak eğer, Memphis, Carlos Antonio'ya karşı dava açmaya hazırlanıyormuş. Sebebi de... saldırı ve yaralama! Frank: Saldırı ve yaralama mı?! Yani Carlos, Memphis'i dövüyor muymuş?!?! Git gide bu serserinin gebermiş olmasının daha iyi olduğu ortaya çıkıyor!!! Frank: Hakkın var, <İsim>. Soru şu: Bu şikayet formunu kim parçaladı? Carlos mu, Memphis mi, yoksa başka biri mi? Frank: Haklısın. Kim yapmış olursa olsun, Memphis'e gidip bu şikayet meselesini sormalıyız! Memphis Banach ile kurbanın onu dövmesi hakkında konuş. Frank: Memphis, dayaklardan haberimiz var. Carlos senin onu polise şikayet etmene mani mi oldu? Memphis: Ha, demek formu düzeltmiş siniz. Niye böyle bir şey yaptınız ki? Ona karşı şahitlik yapamazdım, erkekleri bilirsiniz... Çokta kafaya takılacak bir durum değildi. Memphis: Bazen cidden itici olabilirim, anlarsınız ya. Bazı durumlarda düzgün düşünemiyorum. Fakat sakinlediğim anda o şikayet dilekçesinden kurtulmam gerektiğini anladım. Yani evet, onu ben yırttım, ne olmuş yani? Memphis: Carlos çok tatlı birisiydi bir kere. Tek ilgilendiği şeyler ben ve arabasıydı. Kendi kızının arabanın kaputu altında yolunu bulmasını istiyordu, o yüzden bana mekanik dersi vermişliği bile var... Frank: Fark ettim. Pekala, en azından "tatlı" Carlos seni bir daha asla dövemeyecek en azından! Memphis: Beni anlamadınız galiba?! Carlos bir melekti! Hiç bir şey bilmiyorsunuz! Şimdi defol git buradan, pislik herif!!! (Memphis ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Memphis bayağı asabi çıktı! Belki de sorunundan kurtulmak için daha iyi bir yol buldu... Nedense bu dediğimin doğru olmasını istiyorum, <İsim>! Daha sonra karakolda... Frank: Şu içinden çıkılmaz vakalar iyice sinirlerime dokunmaya başladı. Bir yudum "Gold Stag" içmeye ihtiyacım olacak. Frank: Pekala, elimizde cinayetleri kayda alarak geçimini sağlayan bir manyak var. Sence de kaçıkça değil mi? Frank: Tabii sonunda tepesi atıp kendi erkek arkadaşını onu dövüyor diye öldürebilecek olan asabi striptizcimizi de unutmamak lazım! Hannah: <İsim>! Beni dinle! Naomi Suzuki'nin geçmişini araştırıyordum ve neler bulduğuma inanamazsın! Hannah: Bütün ailesi yıllar önce bir araba kazasında ölmüş... Ve bil bakalım arabayı süren şahıs kim!!! 3. Bölüm Hannah: <İsim>! Naomi Suzuki'nin geçmişini araştırıyordum ve neler bulduğuma inanamazsın! Hannah: Bütün ailesi yıllar önce bir araba kazasında ölmüş... Ve kazaya sebep olanda kurbanınız Carlos Antonio'dan başkası değil!!! Hannah: Daha da kötüsü... herif işten paçayı sıyırmış! Kazayı yaptıranın o olduğunu kanıtlamaya yetecek delili hiç bir zaman bulamamışlar! Frank: O zaman Naomi'nin sokak yarışçılarına olan garezi şimdi anlaşıldı! Sence Carlos'u öldürerek ondan intikam almış olabilir mi <İsim>? Hannah: Bakın, bunu söylemek istemiyorum ama, ayrıca kızın cinayetten önce dövme salonuna gittiğine dair elimde kanıt var. Frank: Hadi gidelim <İsim>. Demire sıcakken vurmak lazım! Hangisini seçersin <İsim>? "Oceanic Tattoos"'mu, yoksa Naomi ile bir sohbet daha mı? Naomi Suzuki ile ailesini araba kazasında kaybetmiş olması hakkında konuş. Frank: Aileni biliyoruz, Naomi. Ailenin intikamını almak için mi Carlos'u öldürdün? Naomi: Hakkımda atıp tutmayı bırakın artık, onu ben öldürmedim! Fakat o a*cık hoşafı bunu sonuna kadar hak etmişti! Namussuz herif, ailemi öldürdü ve yakayı kurtarmayı başardı! Bu ne biçim adalet ulan?! Naomi: Kimsenin kılını bile kıpırdatmadığını gördükten sonra, bir daha asla böyle şeylerin yaşanmamasından emin olmak istedim. O sokak yarışçıları artık öyle kolay kolap paçayı sıyıramayacaklardı! Naomi: Şu Derek Stone denen herif bu oyunun iplerini eline aldığından beridir her şey zıvanadan çıktı zaten! Ve siz bunu görmezden geliyorsunuz! Frank: Sen dönmüşleri telkin ediyorsun, kızım! Fakat halen uyulması gereken kanunlar var, ister beğen, ister beğenme! (Naomi ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Derek'ten sapına kadar nefret ediyor diye Naomi'yi suçlayamam. Zaten şu zibidiyi yıllardır tutuklatmaya çalışıyorum... Frank: Biliyor musun? Artık sen yanımda olduğun için, sonunda onu enseleyecekmişim gibi bir his var içimde. Hadi gidip şu hıyar ağasını öttürelim! Derek Stone ile sokak yarışı organize etmesi hakkında konuş. Frank: Büyük partin kulaya oldukça iyi bir mazeret gibi geliyor Derek. Sence neden aradan sıvışıp, sonra Carlos'u öldürüp, daha sonrada dairene geri döndüğünü düşünmeyelim? Derek: Hey, sakin ol babacım! Sence neden en taş hatunlar dairemi doldurmuşken sokak yarışına gideyim ki, bea? Derek: Biliyor musun? Zaten bu sokak yarışı denen şey başından beridir koca bir şakaydı. Başlarda bunu Meksika'dan marihuana geçirmek için yapıyordum. Derek: Marihuana Pasifik Koyunda yasal olduğundan beridir, eskisi gibi iş görmez oldu, çaktın? Derek: Ama yinede, bir partiyi uçuracak en iyi şet ottur! İsterseniz Shawn'a ya da Memphis denen kıza sorun, bütün zulamı onlar lüpletiyorlar zaten! Frank: O kongredeki pısırıkların otu yasal yapmış olmaları umurumda değil Derek. Ne yapıp edip senin o koca kıçını hapse tıktırmanın bir yolunu bulucam, görürsün sen! (Derek ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Sence Derek gibi p*ştlarla uğraşıyorken nasıl öfke mi "kontrol" edebilirim!!! Frank: Doğru dedin <İsim>, Bay Sokak Yarışçısının mekanikten anlıyor olması lazım. Buda ona karşı bir gol daha demek... İncele: Tasarım Masası. Frank: "Carlos'un katilini yakalayın"mı?! Bu yapıştırma da neyin nesi?! Frank: Anlaşılan bu sadece mesajın yarısı. Sana zahmet şunu bir düzeltir misin <İsim>? İncele: Yapıştırma. Frank: Hay ben senin, şu "Oceanic Tattoos"'ta bulup düzelttiğin yapıştırmanın üzerinde bu karalamadan fazlası olacağını düşünmüştüm. Frank: Harbi mi? Yani sen şimdi bu zamazingonun işe yarar olduğunu mu söylüyorsun? O zaman bunu derhal Hannah'ya gönderelim. Analiz et: QR Kodu. Hannah: Nasıl ya, Frank. Daha önce hiç mi QR kodu görmedin yani? Hannah: Bu, internetteki sayfalara ulaşmak için videofonun aracılığıyla taratabileceğin bir desen. Bu da Becky Walden'ın TrendVid'e koyduğu cinayet videosunun bağlantısına yönlendiriyor. Hannah: Becky, belli ki popülaritesinden pek hoşlanıyor! Görünüşe bakılırsa bunu kullanarak tüm şehirde insan avı başlatmak istiyor! Frank: Haklısın <İsim>, bu iş gittikçe Becky'nin planladığı bir işe dönüşmeye başladı. Hadi gidip şunun ağzından laf alalım! Becky Walden'a neden kurban için insan avı başlattığını sor. Becky: Hey, yapıştırmalarımdan birisi bulmuşsun, <İsim>! Onları katilin arabasını gördüğüm her yere yapıştırdım. Sence de gelmiş geçmiş en harika fikir değil mi? Becky: Ayrıca itiraf etmeliyim ki, bunun sayesinde İnternetteki fenomenliğin ÖYLE BİR arttı ki. Şimdi inşallah video televizyonlara çıkarda insanlar ne kadar havalı olduğumu görürler! Becky: Ha, ikimiz bir resim çekilelim mi <İsim>? Belki bir gün sende ünlü olursun. Bu anı kaçırmak istemiyorum! Frank: Hayır çekinemezsin! Ayrıca TrendVid'e saçma sapan şeyler yüklemeyi de bırak, soruşturmamızın içine ediyorsun resmen. Becky: Hey, daha çok tık demek, daha çok tanık demek. Beni küçük görmek yerine bana teşekkür etmelisiniz. Ben sadece biraz fazla tık elde etmeye çalışıyordum. O kadar da büyük bir şey değil ki! Frank: Ya da katilin dikkatini çekip kendi sonunu kendin hazırlıyorsundur! Bu nu hiç düşündün mü, kızım? Daha sonra karakolda... Frank: Pekala <İsim>, katile yaklaşıyoruz, bunu hissediyorum. Şimdilik şüphelilerin sorgularını tamamladığımızdan emin olabiliriz. Frank: Sorun olmaz değil mi? Ufak bir fırt çekmem lazım da! Andrea: Frank!!! Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen?!?! Frank: Aaa, merhaba Andrea, yani Amir Marquez... Neler oluyor? Andrea: Belediyeden aradılar. Eğer 10 dakika içinde cinayet mahalline geri dönmezseniz, cinayet silahınızı çekeceklermiş! Frank: Ah, tabii ya, araba! Bir şey unuttuğumuzu biliyordum <İsim>! Frank: Her şey, Carlos'u haşat eden arabanın etrafında bitiyor. Hadi belediye onu hurdaya çekmeden önce gidelim! İncele: Sokak Yarışı Arabası. Frank: Andrea neden bu kadar evham yaptı ki? Kısa bir sürede işimize yarar bir şeyler bulacağını biliyordum <İsim>! Frank: Hey, bu zincirler, Carlos'un arabaya bağlandığı zincirlere tıpatıp benziyor! Bunlar sen bulduğuna göre, incelemesini de sen yap. Frank: Şu koltuk başlığını iyi yakaladın! Şu üzerindeki çiziği gördün mü? Belki oradan bir şeyler kopartabilirsin. Frank: Biliyor musun <İsim>? Yıllardır ilk tutuklamamı yaptığımdan beridir böyle heyecanlanmamıştım. Katili yakaladığın anı iple çekiyorum vallaha! İncele: Deri Başlık. Frank: Pekala, demek katilin arabasından altığın başlığın üzerinden tortu çıkardın he? Buna bir kadeh kaldıralım o zaman. Frank: Şaka yapıyorum yahu. İyi buluştu! Hadi şimdi bunu teri soğumadan derhal Yann'a yollayalım! Analiz et: Tortu. Yann: Çok etkilendim <İsim>. Katilin arabasındaki deri koltuk başlığında bu bıçak yarığını görmek her babayiğidin harcı değil! Yann: Kazanın şiddetiyle katilin kafatası, tıpkı kaza makineleri gibi sarsılmış. Bulmuş olduğun artık ta elmas tozuymuş! Yann: Yarığın açısı ve şekline bakarak aradığın katilin, elmas küpe taktığını söyleyebilirim! Frank: İŞTE BU süper oldu! Demek katil, elmas küpe takıyor! Hemen şüpheliler listemizi kontrol edip kimlerin elmas küpe taktıklarına bakalım. Frank: Katile iyice yaklaştık <İsim>. Neredeyse bitti bu iş! İncele: Zincir Kutusu. Frank: Eğer katil, Carlos'u kaputa bağlamak çin bu zincirlere dokunduysa, o zaman bulduğun bu havluya da dokunmuş olmalı! Frank: O zaman hiç vakit kaybetmeden şu havluya yakından bakalım <İsim>! İncele: Havlu. Frank: Katilin havlusundan bu maddeyi ayrıştırdığına göre, bunu olduğu gibi analiz için Yann'a sepetleyebiliriz! Analiz et: Madde. Yann: Katilin havlusunun üzerindeki maddeyi analiz ettikten sonra sana güzel haberlerim var <İsim>! Yann: Bu madde, ter ve bir çeşit bakım merheminin karışımından oluşuyor. ama bu herhangi bir merhem değil. Özellikle dövmesi olanların kullandığı bir merhem! Frank: Çok iyi! O zaman katil yeni bir dövmeye sahip demek! Gözden kaçırılacak bir şey değil bu! Frank: Pekala <İsim>. Sonunda Carlos Antonio'nun katili enselemek için gereken delili topladın! Tebrikler! Frank: Hadi şu işi bitirelim. Önden buyur <İsim>, biraz dram görke için sabırsızlanıyorum. Katili Tutukla. Frank: Bütün şüphelilerimiz arasından en düzgün görüneni sendin. O yüzden <İsim>'in Carlos'u öldürenin sen olduğunu göstermesine şaşırdığımı saklayamam. Frank: Ne oldu peki Shawn? Carlos ile arkadaş olduğunu söylememiş miydin? Shawn: Arkadaş mı?! O şerefsiz ile nasıl arkadaş olabilirim?! Önce sevdiğim kızı elimden aldı, sonrada onu dövdü!!! Shawn: Memphis'i ilk gördüğümden beridir ona aşıktım. Ama onun için fazla yumuşak kaldım. Memphis gibi kızlar her zaman yanlış erkeğin peşinden giderler, anladınız? Shawn: Onu Carlos'a karşı şikayet dilekçesi yazmaya ikna etmeye çalıştım fakat Carlos, çoktan kızın beynini yıkamıştı, dediğime yanaşmadı bile! Shawn: Bende Carlos ile uzlaşmaya çalıştım, ama mesajımı takmadı bile! Bütün umudumu yitirdim, abi! Shawn: Sonra da Memphis'in canının daha fazla yanmamasını önlemenin tek yolunun Carlos'tan kurtulmak olduğunu anladım! Bu sayede ona, onu korumak için her şeyi yapabileceğimi gösterdim! Shawn: "Arabayla yaşa, arabayla öl!" Carlos hep böyle derdi. Bende evimin yakınında duran bildik bir yarış arabası çaldım. Shawn: İzimi kaybettirmek için şehri turladıktan sonra Derek'in partisine gidip Carlos'u bu gecenin yarışına katılmaya ikna ettim. Shawn: Derek'in dairesinden çıktıktan sonra bu yavşağı bir yumrukla yere yığdım, sonra arabanın kaputuna zincirledim ve onu son yarışına çıkardım. Bu da ona hürmetim olsun, baba! Frank: Anlaşılan buda senin son yarışın, baba. <İsim>, sana zahmet şu eziği kelepçeler misin? Yargıç Dante: Shawn Bailey, sokak yarışlarının yasa dışı olduğunu bilmiyor musun? Bu sebepten ötürü seni beş yıllığına-- Frank: Iıı, sayın Yargıç... Aslında zanlı birisini öldürdü. Yani Carlos Antonio'yu. Hatta bir arabayla, yani... öldürdü! Dante: Demek öyle? Ah, evet. Merak etme, bende tam bu noktaya değinmek üzereydim. Dante: O zaman buda artı 15 yıl demek, delikanlı. Bu da korkarım toplamda 20 yıl yapıyor. Shawn: Ne dediniz siz?! 20 yıl mı?! Sırf sokakları bir kadın dayakçısından temizledim diye mi?! Ben Memphis'i o Carlos denen dengesiz pezevenkten kurtardım! Shawn: Bunu aşk için yaptım! Onu kurtardım, ben masumum! Beni hapse atamazsınız! Onu kurtardım, artık birlikte olmamız gerekiyordu! Dante: Bana sesini yükseltme, evlat! Tek yaptığın şey onun hayatına daha çok korku salmak oldu! Duruşma sona ermiştir! Götürün bunu! Frank: Vallaha <İsim>, bu vakada harika bir iş çıkardın. Belkide halen bu Allah'ın unuttuğu şehir için bir umut vardır? Frank: Katili yakaladığımıza sevindim fakat kurban için pekte üzüldüğümü söyleyemem. Umarım Memphis bunun altından kalkabilir. Frank: Sence Becky'nin tehlikeli tavırlarına da dikkat etsek mi? Anlaşılan kız, daha nasıl sıcak bir şeyle uğraştığının farkında değil. Frank: Aah, amma takıntı yaptım ha! Hadi şu konuşmayı bırakıp başarının şerefine kadeh kaldıralım <İsim>! Ek Soruşturma Frank: Pekala <İsim>, kutlama içkisine hazır mısın? Bu malı gayet iyi bilirim, içebileceğin en iyi visk-- Hannah: <İsim>! Çok şükür buradasın! Ne bulduğumu görmen lazım! Hannah: Biraz önce belki yine ilginç bir şeyler yakalamıştır diye Becky Walden'ın bloğuna bakıyordum... her neyse, bak! Naomi'nin bir resmini koymuş! Frank: Pekala, kahramanının bir resmini çekmiş... N'oldu, kıskandın mı? Sırf fotoğraf çekiyor diye birisini tutuklayamayız, biliyorsun değil mi? Hannah: Şu resme Allah rızası için bir bak Frank! Naomi'nin başı dertte! Bariz bir şekilde canı yanmış! Becky'de altına "Adalet Motorcusu kavgaya karıştı!" diye bir başlık atmış! Hannah: "Adalet Motorcusu" insanların Naomi'ye kahramanlığından ötürü taktıkları isim! Kız gayet şekilli, zeki, cesur, fıstık gibi ve... her neyse, yani tam bir cengaver! Hannah: Ama o bir polis değil ve Derek gibi heriflere karşıda tek başına! Üstelik şu anda başı belada... Onun tek başına savaşmasına müsaade edemeyiz! Pasifik Koyu'nun her vatandaşını korumak-- Frank: Anladık, tamam! Ona yardım edeceğiz, bırak artık çemkirmeyi Hannah! Haklısın <İsim>, fotoğraf dövme salonunun önünde çekilmiş. Herhalde halen orada olup olmadığını yoklamaktan zarar gelmez... İncele: Dövme Salonu.' '' Frank: Pekala, Naomi'den herhangi bir iz göremiyorum, ya sen <İsim>? Eğer onu bulamazsak bu Hannah'nın hiç hoşuna gitmez. İnan bana, o kız ufak tefek olabilir ama sinirli hali çok korkunçtur... Frank: O yüzden inşallah haklısındır diyorum ve şu bulduğun çantada kayda değer bir şeyler olduğunu umut ediyorum! Hadi içini arayalım! Frank: Ne hengame ama... ayrıca Becky ile de tekrar konuşmamız gerekecek, belki Naomi'nin ne tarafa gittiğini görmüştür. Kumanda sende <İsim>, belki daha sonra halen biraz içmeye vaktimiz olur! '''İncele: Dövme Malzemeleri. Frank: Pekala <İsim>, şu dövme malzemelerinin arasından çıkardığın fotoğraf sana da tanıdık gelmedi mi? Bı zırvalarda nasıl iyi olduğunu gözlerimle gördüm, bunu onarır mısın? İncele: Parçalanmış Fotoğraf. Frank: Fena değil <İsim>. Şu resimdeki Memphis değil mi? Anlaşılan hayatını düzene sokmayı başarmış... Frank: Ama daha da önemlisi, Naomi'de bu resimde... Doğru. Memphis, yeni arkadaşının o şişlikleri nasıl elde ettiğini biliyor olmalı! Memphis'e Naomi'nin nerelerde olduğunu sor. Frank: Merhaba Memphis, <İsim>'in bulduğu şu resim hakkında biraz bilgi sahibi olmak istiyoruz. Şu arkanda duran kızı arıyoruz, adı Naomi Suzuki. Memphis: Naomi mi? Size yardım etmeyi çok isterdim ama olabildiğince çabuk çıktı. Biraz konuştuk ve onu evime davet ettim, ama dediğine göre kendi başına daha güvende olurmuş... Memphis: Kız dövme salonuna geldiğinde her tarafı yara bere içindeydi... Bende o işlerden anlarım biraz, o yüzden ona yardım ettim! Memphis: Gördünüz? Biz kızlar birbirimizi kollamak zorundayız! Bende o yüzden biraz Naomi gibi olmaya karar verdim. Kimseyi bir tarafına takmıyor! Bende şu andan itibaren aynısını yapacağım! Memphis: Yeni dövmem de yeni hayatımın bir sembolü! Tabii bu da senin sayende <İsim>, o yüzden buyur! Bu harika kıyafetleri yeni almıştım, üstüne uyacaktır! Becky'ye, Naomi'ye ne olduğunu sor. Becky: Naomi Suzuki mi? Yani Adalet Motorcusu mu kastettiniz? Hayır, resmini çektikten sonra nereye gittiğini görmedim... Becky: Ama ALLAH'TAN çekmişim! Onun resmini bu kadar kolay çekebileceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim, ve resme bir baksanıza! Şehrin kahramanı ve kötülere karşı savaşırken aldığı yaralar! Becky: Sıft o resimle bile yüzlerce hatta binlerce TIK aldım! Onun kavgasını çekip TrendVid'e koyduğumu bir düşünsenize! Becky: Sanırsam Naomi, o adamın öldürüldüğü sokaktan gelmişti. Hey, oraya gidecekseniz eğer, bende sizinle gelebilir miyim? Bir kaç tane resim falan çekerim. Frank: Nasıl lan? Hayır gelemezsin, küçük serseri! Hadi gidelim <İsim>, o sokağı görmek istemen gözlerinden okunuyor. İncele: Araba Kazası. Frank: <İsim>, Naomi'nin kaskını bulmuşsun bakıyorum! Anlaşılan Allah ne verdiyse girişmiş! Frank: Şu kanın kime ait olduğuna bir baksak diyorum. Bir örnek topla hemen. Yann'ın bu işlerde dikkatsiz olduğumu söylemesini duymaktan bıktım artık! İncele: Kanlı Kask. Frank: Pekala <İsim>, bu topladığın kan, Yann'ın bize kahramanımızı döven zibidinin kim olduğunu söyleyebilmesi için yeterde artar bile! Analiz et: Kan Örneği. Yann: <İsim>, kasktan alıp bana getirdiğin örneği analiz ederken epey bir uğraştım, Naomi'nin saldırganını belirlemek kolay olmadı! Yann: Ama onun için endişelenmenize gerek yok. Kanın, kaskın üzerine nasıl saçıldığına bakarsak, bellik ki kaskı saldırgana fırlatmış. Deneyimlerime bakarak bunun çok fena can yaktığını söyleyebilirim! Yann: Bir keresinde Tayland'da iken bisikletlinin birisi benim ona hakaret ettiğimi sanıp b... Frank: Sadede gel, Yann, cinayet soruşturmamıza eklenen bu yama sinirlerimi ayağa kaldırdı. Yann: Her zamanki gibi sabır küpüsün, Frank... Neyse, kısa keseyim, Naomi'nin kavga ettiği kişi Derek Stone! Frank: Derek mi?! Dalga mı geçiyorsun?! Hannah deliye dönec... Hannah: Nasıl ya?! Derek nasıl olur da Naomi'ye vurabilir?! Bu adamda ahlak falan kalmamış! Frank: O adamın alçalma sınırı yok ki! Merak etme Hannah, <İsim> ve ben onunla konuşacağız... Naomi'nin o itin suratında açtığı yaraları görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum! Derek'i Naomi ile ettiği kavga hakkında sorgula. Frank: Eee, Derek? Şimdide seviyeyi kadınlara el kaldırmaya mı çektin? Naomi sana tam olarak ne yaptı? Derek: Bakın, o manyak karı vırt diye ortaya çıkıp bana kaskıyla kafa attı. E benimde elim armut toplayacak değil ya? Derek: Buna nefsi müdafaa derler, birader! Her neyse, şimdi laflayacak vaktim yok, meşgul bir adamım ben! Daha yeni partiler ve sokak yarışları düzenleyeceğim! Derek: Ha bu arada, sıradaki yarış çok yakında, ve direksiyonda ben olacağım. <İsim>, o sırada yollardan uzak durmanı şiddetle tavsiye ederim... Bir kaza daha olmasını istemeyiz elbet, çaktın? Derek: Hadi ama, <İsim>, solgun görünüyorsun, iyi olduğundan emin misin? Al, bir şeyler ye, önceki partimden epey bir yiyecek kalmıştı! Burada bayılmanı istemem vallaha... Daha sonra karakolda... Hannah: <İsim>! Naomi hakkında yeni haberlerim var! Derek'i izlemek umutları ile internet faaliyetlerini takip ediyordum ve... Frank: Yavaş ol, Hannah, bunun yasal olduğundan emin misin? Yani, bu internet işlerinden anlamam da, insanları izlemek başını belaya sokmasın? Hannah: Merak etme, ona Friendnet üzerinden bir göz attım. Bu gayet yasal, hatta sitenin amacının bu olduğunu bile söyleyebilirsin! Hannah: Her neyse, Naomi ona bir mesaj bırakmış: "Gözüm üzerinde! Dairene girmek epey bir kolay oldu, kapı ardına dek açıktı... Ufak hediyemin tadını çıkar!" Frank: İnşallah bomba falan bırakmıştır. Eğer ucunda Derek'ten kurtulmak varsa, dosyaya tüp patlaması yazar geçerim... Hannah: Hiç komik değildi, Frank! Derek bir şeyler fark etmeden mekanını yoklamalısın <İsim>! Kız onu kızdırırsa intikamı nasıl olur kim bilir! İncele: Apartman. Frank: Nasıl? Derek'in hengamesinin arasında aşırı hız bileti mi buldun? Çelişkiye gel! Şu zibidinin kim bilir bize kaç para borcu var da haberimiz yok... Şuna bir el atabilir misin? İncele: Aşırı Hız Bileti. Frank: Sanırsam seninle çalışmak hoşuma gidiyor, <İsim>. sürprizlerin sonu gelmiyor! Anlaşılan Derek'in Emniyet Müdürlüğüne epey bir borcu var! Bu aşırı hız biletinin vadesi geçmiş! Frank: Dur şu üzerindeki notu okuyayım sana... "Bitiş tarihlerini unutma!" İmza: "Adalet Motorcusu"! Naomi'den epey zekice bir hareket! Frank: Pasifik Koyu sokak yarışlarının kralı, aşırı hız yaparken yakalandı, he? Doğru dedin, <İsim>, ona borçlarını hatırlatmak büyük bir zevk olacak benim için! Hadi şunun gelmesini bekleyelim... Derek Stone'u para cezasını ödemeye zorla. Derek: N'apıyorsun burada <İsim>? Meşgulüm, bana saldıran o manyak kız daireme izinsiz girmiş! Bir saniye, madem buradasın, o zaman biraz işe yara, bea! İşte depo-- Frank: Senin depozitonu almak <İsim>'in işi değil, serseri. Zaten hep kapıyı açık bırakıyorsun! O yüzden hiçbir şeyi ispatlayamazsın... Frank: Aslında, buraya bilet için gelmiştik. Bunu haftalar öncesinden ödemen gerekiyordu! Şimdi arabana el koymamız hiç hoş olmaz, değil mi? Frank: Ya bu parayı ödersin, ya da ehliyetine temelli el koyarım, Derek! Derek: Allah kahretsin, siz polisler, vergilerden de betersiniz! Zaten yeterince paramda varmış, şimdi alın bunu ve defolun! Ama bunu yazdım bir kenara <İsim>, arkanı kollasan iyi edersin! (Derek ile konuştuktan sonra) Frank: Sonunda Derek'i yakaladık <İsim>! Bu ufak vergi, o namussuzun çöküşünün bir başlangıcı, benden söylemesi! Daha sonra karakolda... Hannah: <İsim>, işte buradasın! İyi haberlerim var! Bak ona Friendnet'ten mesaj gönderdikten sonra bizi kim ziyarete geldi! Naomi: Merhaba, <İsim>! Frank: Naomi?! Nasıl lan?! Her yerde seni arıyorduk! Naomi: Şey, ben... Hannah: Kabalaşma, Frank! Naomi'nin Friendnet'te ki çılgınlığından sonra deliye döndüm resmen! Kız tekrar çevrim içi olana kadar bütün sayfaları dolandım ve sonunda ondan buraya gelmesini istedim! Naomi: Yarattığım hengame için üzgünüm, <İsim>, ama tepem attı! Derek orada, sanki önünde kimse duramazmış gibi sokak yarışı planlıyordu... Herifin ciddi bir şamara ihtiyacı vardı! Naomi: Kavgamızdan sonra bunun yanına kalmasına müsaade edemezdim! Oraya, mekanını dağıtmaya gittim fakat... zaten rezil bir haldeydi... Frank: O bileti de o sırada buldun değil mi? İyi bir hamleydi! Bu sayede, Derek'e karşı bir golümüz oldu! Naomi: Evet, ama keşke daha büyük değişikliklere neden olsaydı... Endişeleniyorum <İsim>. Derek bir haltlar peşinde! Hannah: Kesinlikle! Bir ara benim mekanıma gelmelisin. Kız arkadaşım ÇOK sevinir, kendisi tam bir Adalet Motorcusu hayranıdır, tıpkı benim gibi... Frank: Pekala, Hannah, bundan sonrasını sana bırakıyoruz! En azından bir seferlik iyimserim. Şimdi sende burada olduğuna göre <İsim>, Derek'i yakalamak için bir şansımız olabilir! Kategori:Diyaloglar